


Wedding Cake

by Miss_Emmie



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blissful Housewives, Brainwashing, F/F, Hypnosis, Stepford TF, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Emmie/pseuds/Miss_Emmie
Summary: Saber Alter finds an invitation to her and Medea's wedding, as well as a wedding cake and bridal gown~
Relationships: Medea | Caster/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber
Kudos: 20





	Wedding Cake

Saber Alter held an invitation in her hand, inviting her to her own wedding to Medea. She didn’t know what the Caster was trying to pull, but she was compelled to scold her. How dare she presume she could marry a King. Saber Alter could tolerate the longing stares from the Caster, and ignored the existence of hand-crafted figurines depicting Saber Alter and her other selves in various states of undress. But distributing wedding invitations to all of Chaldea was a step too far, a humiliation that could not go unpunished.  
  
Kicking down the door to Medea’s private room, Saber Alter drew her black Excalibur.  
  
But no one was in the room. There were dozens of figurines and paintings of Saber Alter and her other selves scattered about the room, some of them seeming to stare at Saber Alter herself, but there was no sign of Medea.  
  
Before she could turn on her heel and go stalking through the halls of Chaldea in search of Medea, Saber Alter’s attention was turned to the centerpiece of Medea’s room: a massive wedding cake taller than Saber Alter herself. It was a five-tiered cake, white frosting that seemed to resemble a lace wedding dress, heart-shaped bits of white chocolate decorated the edges, and a pair of miniature figures that looked like Medea in a suit and Saber Alter in a wedding dress had been placed atop the cake. Drooling a little, a mesmerized Saber Alter approached the cake, raising her sword. She’d cut herself a piece, or a few (dozen) before going in pursuit of Medea. Besides, she could easily return while Saber Alter was eating, and this cake could serve as part of Medea’s reparations for the attack on Saber Alter’s reputation and dignity.  
  
Saber Alter’s heels clicked against the floor, her armor clattering a bit with each step, as she approached the cake. Holding Excalibur in one hand, her eyes darting about searching for the perfect place to start, Saber Alter loomed over the cake.  
  
Before she could settle on a place to begin, the cake seemed to part before her, revealing the white cream inside, and Saber Alter was too busy drooling over it to react as the cake clamped shut around her.  
  
Medea snickered from where she’d been hiding behind the cake. The robed figure drew Rulebreaker, and stabbed it into the cake, beginning the spell she had prepared for Saber Alter.  
  
Saber Alter’s mouth was stuffed with sweet white cream as it coated every inch of her body. Her armor began to soften and turn white, turning into cream. The cake around Saber Alter began to shrink down to Saber Alter’s height, and tightening round her. The tasty white cream was crammed into Saber Alter’s ears, smothering her brain in a desire to be soft and sweet.  
  
The lace-like frosting on the cake tightened around Saber Alter’s skin, turning to real lace, the white-chocolate hearts turning to heart-shaped pearls decorating the bodice of Saber Alter’s new dress, a wedding dress resembling the cake she had been tempted by, a frilly veil obscuring Saber Alter’s face, a tiara decorated with the suited-Medea and wedding dress Saber Alter figures appearing on her head, Excalibur crushed like a diamond into a black and red wedding ring and diamond on her ring finger.  
  
The veil fluttered as Saber Alter let out a girlish giggle. Through the veil, she could see Medea with her white-heart-shaped pupils, and her lips painted white pulled up in a smile. “My love, it is so wonderful to see you!” Saber Alter swooned, falling into Medea’s arms.  
  
Cradling her blushing bride, Medea smiled down at Saber Alter. “Oh yes my love,” Medea cooed. Her spell had worked perfectly. It was time to test it out. “Dearest, would you mind dusting my figurine shelves? I need to fix the door after some brute broke in.”  
  
Saber Alter tittered thoughtlessly, “Of course my love! Let me just get my feather duster and I’ll get to work!”  
  
Medea looked on in awe (and arousal) as Saber Alter produced a feather duster, and began to daintily dust away at Medea’s shelves, lifting each figure of a various Arturia in a sexy outfit and dusting beneath where it sat, carefully cleaning every speck of dust with loving care.  
  
With a flick of her wrist, she caused the door to return to its proper position, now with a sign that said ‘Just Married’ on the front.  
  
Feeling a tug on her robes, Medea turned to see Saber Alter giving her bedroom eyes through her veil. “Lover, don’t you think it’s time for our honeymoon?”  
  
Medea reached out to tenderly embrace her new wife, but a firm grip took hold of her arms and began dragging her to the bed. “My, aren’t you eager my love,” Medea said, wincing slightly but too aroused to stop her bride.  
  
With ease, Saber Alter was able to toss Medea into her bed, and climb on top of the Caster. It was even easier for Saber Alter to begin ripping away Medea’s robes, leaving the elfen mage blushing to the tips of her pointed ears, flustered as she tried to cover her chest with her hands. “My, I don’t think my heart was ready to be a groom on her wedding night,” Medea whispered fondly.  
  
Saber Alter simply smiled down at Medea. “You are no groom, you are my bride, just as I am yours. Women exist solely to get married and show love to their spouse, doing nothing but pursuing the ideal of perfect wife. And you will, just like me.” With those words, Saber Alter silenced Medea’s protests with a kiss, white lips smothering Medea’s, leaving her unable to use any magic to get out of this predicament.  
  
While her lips held Medea’s hostage, Saber Alter removed her veil, and placed it on Medea’s head, and Medea felt her enchantment on the veil spreading over herself.  
  
Flowing white lace began to appear around Medea’s naked body, binding her in a wedding dress identical to Saber Alter’s, and any protests Medea might have had were locked up in the back of her mind, wrapped up in a neat little bow.  
  
She had no need to be a Caster or a Heroic Spirit, she was simply a bride, one who sought to be the perfect wife for her own perfect wife. It all made so much sense, as Medea’s lips, now coated in white lipstick, eagerly reciprocated Saber Alter’s kiss.  
  
With one last spell, Medea erased the door to their room from existence, ensuring that no one could interrupt the couple as they endlessly cleaned the room and cooked for each other and made love like a perfect pair of wives.


End file.
